


I've always loved you

by Sgirl_Wearp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Friendship, Big Sister Alex Danvers, Endgame Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Established Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer Friendship, Lena Luthor & Maggie Sawyer Friendship, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, SuperCorp Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-03-17 20:06:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13666362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgirl_Wearp/pseuds/Sgirl_Wearp
Summary: Maggie and Alex never broke up, Kara confesses two big secrets to Lena. She's scared of what her reaction will be, she doesn't want to lose her.





	1. I'm her

 

"How am I going to tell her, Alex?". Kara was pacing back and forth in her loft, trying to plan out how she was going to confess her two biggest secrets to Lena. "uh, you just tell her" Alex replied, not understanding how this was such a big deal. "I know that! but I don't know how, I need a plan or something, I can't just dive right in." Kara explained. "Kara, its not one of our missions, this is Lena we're talking about, all your doing is having a simple conversation with her." Alex said trying to comfort her sister. "But that's not just it Alex, I'm telling her two of my biggest secrets. One being, that I'm supergirl, and she'll probably be heartbroken that I didn't tell her sooner, oh Rao, she'll probably think its because she's a Luthor, but its the totally opposite, she'll probably never want to speak to me again and-". " Okay, woah, woah, slow down there Kara, its just Lena, the least she'll do is not talk to for five minutes, because I can tell she feels the same way about you" Alex stopped her sister before she knew she was going to have a panic attack. "are you sure?" Kara questioned, finding it hard to believe. "Are you kidding, me and Maggie have been betting on which one of you was going to confess first, she owes me twenty bucks because of you." Alex grinned. Kara laughed, then got a serious look on her face. "Wait! Maggie didn't think I'd do it first?" Kara frowned, her crinkle showing. "Yeah...sorry sis, part from being a super hero and facing villians, you are kind of a scaryed cat when it comes to your feelings" Alex smiled softly. " I'm supergirl, I'm not scared of  anything" Kara argued. "oh yeah, then why are you pacing?" Alex replied, crossing her arms, pointing to Kara's walk. "No...reason" Kara hesitated. "yeah okay, I'll see you tomorrow Kara, tell me how it goes." Alex replied walking out of Kara's loft with a wave. "bye" Kara shouted out the door, still annoyed. "oh Rao, I am  scared". kara faced palmed.

- Next day

 

"Now or never" Kara sighed, walking into Lena's office. She knocked softly on the door, waiting for the reply. "Come in" she heard from the soft but stern voice of Lena. She let out one last big breath, and walked in. "Kara! What a suprise, what are you doing here?" Lena asked with the biggest, most beautiful smile Kara had ever seen, she almost forgot the reason she was here for. She shook it off to finally reply, "uh, I'm here to take you out to lunch if your not to busy?" Kara questioned returning the smile. "That's so sweet, just give me one minute, then we can go, here take a sit while you wait." Lena replied her expression softened at the gesture. "Of course, no rush" Kara smiled sitting on Lena's office couch, where they had many chats, probably the spot where Kara fell in love with Lena even more everytime they sat here. She waited, now and again looking up to face Lena, she would get lost in the way Lena worked. From the concentration on her face and how her tongue would peak out from how concentrated Lena got. But when Lena caught her staring she would look away quickly, blushing. She would hear a light giggle from Lena, to then hear her get back to work. Kara had also noticed this coming from Lena when one of them waited for the other to finish their work. Maybe Lena did feel the same towards Kara after all, or maybe, Kara thought, she was just being delusional once again. Kara had this on going fight in her head, that Lena did feel the same or that she was making it up, until she was awakened out of her thoughts when she heard Lena call her. "Kara? You ready?" Lena asked softly, titling her head. 

 

"Oh, yeah, yeah sorry, lost in my own thoughts" Kara replied quickly. "What were you think about?" Lena asked innocently. "You" Kara thought. "Oh nothing really" Kara simply replied. "Okay" Lena smiled, not believing her. "Uh Lena, before we go can I tell you something?" Kara asked softly. "Of course Kara, you can tell me anything" Lena simply replied, sitting down beside the blonde. "Okay, just promise you won't freak out" Kara explained. "Okay" Lena laughed. "Okay here goes, I'm...I'm" "It's okay Kara take your time" Lena comforted. Kara took a deep breath "I'm her" Kara replied hoping Lena would get it. "Who Kara?" Lena asked softly. "I'm supergirl" Kara breathed, opening her shirt, showing off the famous S on her chest. Lena gasped, Kara prepared for the worst. But what did come, came as complete shock to Kara, a laugh, a laugh came from Lena's lips. "I figured" Lena simply replied. "wait, what? really?" Kara asked shocked. "Yes Kara, your not very sneaky, everytime some terrible event happened when we were together, you would run off some where and then magically supergirl arrived, did you really think I was that stupid" Lena explained with a small smile. Kara laughed, "No, of course not, I should have known you'd figure it out at some point" Kara replied returning the smile. "But why didn't you tell me sooner? It's not because I'm a Luthor is it?" Lena questioned a frown growing on her face. "NO! Of course not Lena, it's the total opposite" Kara told the other woman, placing both hands on her cheeks. "The reason I didn't tell you sooner, is because, because you keep me human Lena" Kara explained. "What?" Lena questioned, confusion growing on her face.

 

"You're the only one who makes me feel human Lena,  if I didn't have you, I think I would have gone insane and only feel like an alien on this planet. But I realised, I don't have to keep my secret from you to be human. I just need you Lena" Lena had tears in her eyes. " Lena, You are so important to me, I don't know what I would do with myself if I lost you. But the thing is, I don't just want to be your friend, I never have, I want more with you" Kara laughed, not believing she was finally saying all this out loud. " I want late night cuddles with you after work, I want to wake up beside every morning, I want to be able to feel your touch that sends shivers all over me, I want to be able to kiss you just because I can, I want it all with you Lena, every cheesy romantic thing you can think of I want it with you, I never want to lie to about anything ever again Lena, because I love you Lena Luthor." Kara finished with a heavy breath. "Kara,-" Lena started. "Its okay, if you don't feel the same, I just, I need you to be in my life, and I'll take friends if thats what you want" Kara stopped her, giving her a sad smile. "Thats not what I want, I want you Kara Danvers, I love you too" Lena replied giving her the biggest smile. "Wait really? You..you love me?" Kara asked not believing her. Lena laughed. "Yes Kara, I love you" Lena replied finding Kara to be adorable, with her puppy face she was now giving her. "Yes!" Kara jumped up off the couch doing a fist pump. Lena got up off the couch, laughing at her new girlfriend. Once Kara calmed down just a little, she faced Lena. " I love you too, too" Kara replied. Lena giggled at how adorable Kara was. She looked into Kara's eyes, getting lost in that ocean blue. She looked at her lips, Kara doing the same. Both girls leaned in, closing the gap between them. Everything felt, incredible. Kara had finally gotten to do what she has been dying to do, ever since she had met the Luthor. They slowly pulled apart, wide smiles on both women. "How about we go out for lunch now?" Lena laughed. "That would be amazing" Kara sighed, linking arms with the raven haired woman. Both women walked out of the building, not caring about the looks they were getting, or what the press will say by tomorrow, they finally had eachother and thats all that mattered.

 

 

-Later that night, at the alien bar

"ugh, thats so cheesy little Danvers" Maggie said disgusted as Kara and Lena explained their afternoon. "Yeah sis, you really said that?" Alex asked finding it to equally cheesy. "Yeah she did, and I thought it was very romantic" Lena replied defending her girlfriend. "Thanks Lee, and its not like you two haven't been as equally cheesy romantics, Maggie I do recall you made up your and Alex's own valentine's day prom" Kara said, with a grin. "Oh, now thats cheesy" Lena laughed. "yeah, I mean, shes got you there babe" Alex smiled. "Okay, fine" Maggie finished crossing her arms, but had a smile on her face when Alex kissed her on the cheek. "Well, I'm happy for you two lovebirds" Winn chimped in smiling, raising his glass for them. "Thanks Winn" Kara smiled. "Yes, three cheers for the happy couple" J'onn explained raising his glass, causing all of them to raise their glasses. They all cheered for the two woman. Kara and Lena had huge smiles on their faces the whole night. "what to come round my place later?" Lena whispered into Kara's ear. Kara went red biting her lip. To then nod slowly looking Lena into Lena's eyes. Both women smiled to eachother, not being able to wait till later.


	2. 'Later at my place'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later at Lena's ;)  
> Warning-> smut in this chapter

"I think I should head home you guys" Kara explained quickly, looking inbetween her friends and Lena. "Aw, really Kara, it's only ten?" Alex questioned. "Yes, I think I should head home too, thank you everyone for tonight, walk me out Kara?" Lena responded before Kara could come up with an excuse. "Of course Lee, bye guys" Kara quickly answered taking Lena's hand and rushing out the door. "What's gotten into them?" Alex  asked turning to Maggie. "You mean who's gotten into them, and that would be each other" Maggie responded with a sly grin. "Ugh Maggie, that's my sister your talking about" Alex replied in disgust. "What? we all do it" Maggie explained with a wink, which earned a blush from Alex, remembering what they did just last night.

-

Lena unlocked her front door, her hand in Kara's. Lena walked in backwards her hand tangled in Kara's blonde hair and the other pulling her collar. Kara lifted Lena on top of a table near by, kissing her passionately on her lips, down her neck and chest. Before she could reach up to her lips again Lena whispered "upstairs". Kara understood instantly, she lifted Lena off the table bringing her to the bottom of the staircase and flew up them quicker then a bullet. She carried her into Lena's bedroom. Lena slipped down Kara slowly, admiring the blue in her eyes as she did so.

Kara reached for Lena's shirt but was stopped. "What's wrong?" Kara asked getting concerned. "I want to see you" Lena responded without hesitation. "What do you mean Lena? I'm right here" Kara asked curious to what she actually meant. "No, the true you, Kara Zor-el" Lena answered once again with out hesitation as she pulled off Kara's glasses and placing them on a drawer. Kara was shocked at the sudden touch. Once what Lena had just said sunk in, tears began to build up in Kara's eyes, Lena didn't just love her as Kara Danvers, but as Kara zor-el, her true self.

"Shh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset" Lena responded quickly, wiping away a few tears off Kara's face. "No I'm not upset" Kara responded quickly, taking Lena's hands in her's "it's just, just no ones felt like that about me before, yeah I've been in love but it's never been equally Kara Danvers and Zor-el, no one has ever felt like that for me, the way you do for me Lena" Kara sighed, leaning her forehead against Lena's. "I love you Kara, all of you" Lena whispered, so only Kara could hear it. "I love you, Lena Luthor" Kara whispered back.

Lena closed the gap between their lips, while trying to move the both of them to bed. Her hands getting tangled in Kara's blonde hair again. Lena began to undo Kara's shirt, Kara doing the same with Lena's. Both women watched the other's shirt slowly slip off and fall to the floor. Lena zipped down her skirt and slipped it off. As she stepped out Kara was just in shock of the sight of her. Lena gave her, her seductive smile, as she wrapped herself up in her again. Lena un zipped Kara's zipper and pulled down her work trousers, they were Lena's favourite, the one's that showed off Kara's ass perfectly.

She slowly got up, kissing up Kara's leg as she did. Lena pushed Kara on to the bed, she climbed on top of her elegantly. She bent down closing the gap between their lips once again, much harder this time. Kara's hand slipped up Lena's back, she reached for her bra, Lena replied with a simple "mmm" against Kara's lips as Kara undid it. Kara swiftly pulled it off and throwing it the floor.

Kara sat them up, so she could undo her own, but Lena stopped her so she could do it. She undid it and threw it to the floor. Lena pushed them back down to their previous position. Kara reached up past Lena's stomach, up to her breast rubbing Lena's soft nipple with her thumb. Lena began to grind quicker on Kara as she did this. With her other hand, Kara played with Lena's laced black fabric, asking for permission. Lena replied with another "mmm" against Kara's lips.

Lena sat up on the edge of the bed. Kara moved off the bed to slip off Lena's pants. She kissed back up her legs, she stopped just before she reached the spot. She looked up to Lena for concent. Lena nodded, then moving her head back with a sigh. Kara smiled, she moved towards her. She moved her tongue and mouth up and down, each movement earning a moan from the raven haired woman. She felt Lena's hand grab the back of her head, pushing her for more. Kara moved her mouth up to the top, sucking slowly at first, until she heard the moan "Faster, Kara faster". So she moved faster.

She was pleased when she heard "fuck, I'm nearly there". So Kara moved faster and faster, Lena's moans getting louder and louder. Once she had finished Kara lay on to the bed again. Lena pulled Kara's pants down, throwing them to the floor. Lena lay on top of Kara, grinding slowly. As she was getting faster, Kara's breathing got heavier. Lena slipped her hand down Kara's toned stomach, her fingers moving quickly where Kara liked it. Kara's breathing quickened as Lena went faster.

Lena placed her mouth on top of Kara's breast sucking on her nipple, which earned a moan from the Kryptonian, which pleased Lena even more. Lena was moving faster, making Kara moan more and more. "Fuck Lena, I-I'm going to..." Kara stuttered but was stopped by Lena, "shh, I know, I got you" Lena responded as she went down on Kara. Kara moaned even more, nearly screaming. "Go, now" Lena responed waiting for it. Kara let out one last moan, tilting her head back, finishing.

Lena came back up to cuddle against Kara. "Wow" Kara simply sighed. "I know" Lena smiled. "I really should have told you I loved you sooner" Kara smiled facing Lena. Lena let out a small laugh. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara's neck, and tangling her legs with Kara's. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's waist, pulling the woman closer. "I love you" Lena simply sighed, looking into Kara's ocean eyes. "I love you too" Kara replied looking inbetween Lena's green eyes, that gave her the sense of home and her lips. Kara closed the gap between their lips again. Both woman just lay there for the rest of the night, tangled up in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry! This was so overdue I hope this chapter made up for it though. Also Im new to writing smut so don t judge. I hope you enjoyed, if you would like me to continue this, dont forget to leave kudos. Thanks for reading.


	3. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena's date night

"Last night was, incredible" Kara sighed on the phone to Lena. "Mmm" Lena hummed, memories of last night flooding her mind. "Can I see you today?" Kara asked, you could hear her smile through the phone. Lena sighed, "I would love that babe, but I got a ton of work to get through, the perks of running two companies". Lena replied sarcastically. "Awww" Kara cooed, her pout showing, Lena could picture it vividly, she giggled at the thought. "I know, but maybe tonight, I have to check my schedule" Lena replied. "Cancel all your plans tonight" Kara explained simply. "What?" Lena laughed. "Cancel all your plans" Kara replied simply, like it was no big deal. "Kara I can't j-" "please, for me?" Kara asked in her baby voice. "I'll see". "Thank you! I love you" I love you too" Lena giggled.

 

-that night

Kara had been prepping a huge date night for her and Lena all day. She didn't finish even half her work for the day, this was more important, she thought. She had text Lena to dress up and at seven o clock, Kara would pick her up. Kara landed smoothly on Lena's porch. She rang the bell, and knocked the door. Lena answered it in a black dress, showing off her cleavage and shoulders. Her hair was down, wearing one of her many dark lipsticks. "Hey Ka-Supergirl?" Lena questioned, looking around the road so no one was listening. "Kara why are you in your Supergirl suit?" Lena whispered. "Good evening miss Luthor" Kara started, "Kara Danvers, asked me to escort you to your date" Kara finished with a huge grin and her normal superhero stance. Lena looked confused, "Okay, lead the way Supergirl" she laughed. 

Kara held out her hand for Lena to take. "Oh I forgot to mention, were flying" Kara giggled. "Wait whaaaaaaa" Lena started but it was to late Kara had already picked her up bridal style, and zoomed up. "Kara! What the hell??" Lena shouted, once they were in the air, well away from human ears. Kara giggled at her girlfriend's reaction. "Sorry Babe, but we can only fly there" Kara explained with a smile. "Fine, just don't drop me" Lena responded tightening her grip around Kara's neck and shoulders. "I would never, miss Luthor" Kara responded looking shocked, then laughed. "Yeah, haha so funny, it is a beautiful view though" Lena sighed, looking at all the stars. Kara was more interested in Lena's face and how the stars reflected in her eyes. "Yeah, beautiful" Kara sighed, her eyes only on Lena. 

Lena noticed her staring, she looked to her, she was more interested in Kara's blue eyes and how they also reflected the stars. Both girls looked inbetween the others eyes and lips. Kara was the one to lean in first, Lena wasn't far behind. The gap between them was soon closed. Kara stopped mid flight, she was to occupied by Lena's lips. Once breathing became a problem, they pulled away slowly and started the flight again. "Your so beautiful" Lena sighed as Kara carried on flying. Kara blushed and smiled, turning to look at Lena. "Not bad yourself Luthor" Kara giggled. Both women laughed at the remark. "Were nearly there now" Kara explained, a huge smile growing on her face. 

There was a grassy opening in the middle of a forest. Kara landed smoothly in the middle of it, placing Lena softly on the ground. "Wow it's beautiful here" Lena sighed, looking around the opening, there was a stream of water near by, which made it sound more peaceful. She gasped as she saw the picnic blanket and basket laid out, with little lanterns placed around it. "You like?" Kara asked, scared for a bad reaction. "Kara, I love it, it's amazing, thank you so much" Lena replied, throwing her arms around Kara. "Anything for you" Kara answered, bending down to place a quick kiss on Lena's lips. "You go sit down, I'm just going to change" Kara explained walking over to a bundle of clothes she laid out. "Okay"Lena smiled, as she sat down.

Kara did her spin to change back into common clothes. She was now wearing a pant suit, with a v neck shirt showing her chest a little. "Wow, you clean up nice" Lena breathed checking her girlfriend out. "Thank you baby, you always look nice" Kara giggled. She sat down with Lena to dig in. There was pizza, potstickers, even kale for Lena, and some chocolate cover strawberries because of course. "This all looks amazing Kara" Lena smiled looking to her girlfriend. Kara smiled back, sticking a potsticker in her mouth. Lena giggled. 

 

-

Once they had finished eating, they had simple converstations, and few quick kiss but one got to heated and Kara ended up on top of Lena, they both laughed at the sudden tumble, but ended up having quite the heated make out session. Once breathing became a problem, Kara lay down beside Lena. A breeze came which sent a chill up Lena's back. Kara pulled her closer to warm her up in a cuddle. They lay like that for an hour or so just in each other's company and gazing at the stars. "Its getting late, I best escort you home miss Luthor" Kara stated, sitting up. "Aww, five more minutes?" Lena pouted. "Nope, come on, we both have work in the morning" Kara giggled, picking up everything and Lena. "Fine" Lena pouted, holding her arms out like a baby. Kara laughed while picking her up around the waist. "Hold on".

The flight back was smooth and calming. Kara placed Lena softly on her bedroom balcony. But before Kara parted Lena grabbed her by the hand. "Stay the night, please?" Lena asked softly. Kara smiled. "Of course". She landed softly on the balcony, Lena bringing her inside by the hand. Kara placed the basket down. "Do you have any spare clothes I can borrow?" Kara asked, tilting her head like a puppy. "Yeah, of course, one sec" Lena replied. "Here you go" she stated throwing her a spare red t-shirt. "Lena, this is just a t-shirt" Kara laughed. "Yeah? I only sleep in a t-shirt, sometimes not even a t-shirt" Lena replied with a wink. Kara gulped at her girlfriend's flirty tone and picturing Lena not in anything. "O-okay then" Kara stuttered.

Lena smirked. "Kara could you help me?" Lena asked, pointing to her dress zipper. "Uh, s-sure" Kara stuttered once again. Lena smile at the effect she had on the blonde. Once the dress was off Lena stepped out of it in only red pants. Kara gulped once again at the sight of the woman in front of her. Lena slipped on a grey v neck shirt and climbed into the bed. Kara took off her clothes only to be left in a set of navy underwear. She slipped the red t-shirt on over her navy bra. Lena patted the space beside her. Kara climbed in next to her. Lena cuddled up next to Kara wrapping her arms around her waist. Kara, putting one arm around Lena's back and the other around her side. Their legs tangled up in each other. 

"Goodnight Kara, I love you" Lena sighed closing her eyes with a smile and snuggling into Kara's warmth. "Goodnight Lena I love you too" Kara replied closing her eyes with a smile too, pulling the smaller woman closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is really overdue but I hope you liked it :)


	4. Trouble in the office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a attack at CatCo, Kara treats and cares for Lena in anyway she can.

Kara heard the heals of her powerful girlfriend walking into the building. She loved that sound, it was one of her favourites. As Lena came up in the elevator, her employees stood up straight, like they were soldiers being inspected by the general. Lena greeted each employee as she past by with a smile or a "good morning" and each of them greeted her back with a "good morning miss Luthor" and a smile. But everyone knew who her target was. "Morning boss" Kara winked as Lena made her way over to her desk. Lena rolled her eyes with a smile. "Morning babe" Lena replied, kissing her on the cheek. not caring for the looks and the whispers she was getting, by their clear PDA. 

She knew very well, she was Kara's boss but she also wanted to greet her girlfriend in the morning. That came first. "I have an assignment for you today" Lena continued. "There is a new company opening up, about a block away. I was wondering if you could cover the story. I thought who else than national city's best reporter to take it" Lena complemented earning a blush and a smile from Kara. "Of course, no problem. It's the new technology one right? Supposenly about to realise new holograms to the public" Kara continued, taking out her phone and showing a picture of the building to Lena. Lena smiled, she knew Kara would have researched it already. "Yes that's the one, you think you can handle it?" Lena asked, smirking. "Easy peasy, I'll bring back my notes for you this afternoon, I'll see you later" Kara winked leaving a kiss on Lena's cheek just before she walked out of the building. Lena smiled to herself. "How'd I get so lucky".

-

Kara had gotten the story. In her opinion she found it to be quite interesting and she knew Lena would find it too. She couldn't wait to tell her all about it at lunch. Just before she entered the building she heard a loud explosion from above. Everyone looked up in horror to see that something had crashed into the side of CatCo. Kara took her glasses off as she ran to find a spot to change. She flew up quicker than a bullet to the crash site. A machine had started shooting at her colleagues. She fought off the machine as Lena escorted her employees out safely. Lena watched in shock as Kara finished off the machine with her heat vision and watched it fall. Kara rushed over to Lena once she was pleased it was down for good. "Lee, babe are you okay?" Kara questioned holding her gently, examining her for any injuries. Lena stopped her by taking hold her face. "Kara I'm fine, are you okay though?" Lena questioned concern in her eyes.

Kara smiled, she loved that Lena cared even though she knew she was bullet proof. "Yes I'm fine, let's get you out of here bef-" Kara was cut off by Lena's scream and a bullet flying right beside their heads. Kara covered Lena like a shield, turning to where the shot came from. A man had climbed out of the machine with a shotgun and started to fire on the two women. "You'll pay Luthor" the man wailed. Kara flew to him in a second, braking his gun over her knee. "Not on my watch" Kara replied. She grabbed the man and flew him down to the police to deal with him. She explained who was and what he did. She flew straight back up to Lena to check on her. She found Lena on the ground in tears. 

"Lena! What is it? what's wrong?" Kara cried as she bent down to Lena, holding her close. "I'm..so.. tired..Kara... of all the death threats...all the assination attempts...I'm tired it all...when is it going to stop!" Lena sobbed into Kara 's shoulder. Lena had been holding it in for so long, but after that she couldn't hold it in anymore. Kara hated seeing her girlfriend like this, she was hurting for her girlfriend. She wanted it to stop as much as Lena did. "I don't know babe, I honestly don't know. But I do know one thing, I will always, always protect you from it all and I will always be by your side! As long as you want me to" Kara finished holding Lena's head, looking into her eyes. Lena smiled for the first time since the incident. Lena crawled into Kara's lap, holding onto her for dear life. "I would never want you to leave me" she whispered into Kara's ear. "Then I never will" Kara smiled. 

Both women sat like that, just holding each other for almost half an hour. Kara spoke up again. "Let me take you home" she whispered into Lena's hair. Lena nodded, wrapping her arms around Kara's shoulders. Kara picked her up bridal style. She flew out of the building quick as lightning. Once no one could see them from below she went slower, pulling Lena closer. Lena had her head resting in the crook of Kara's neck. "How are you doing?" Kara asked looking down at her girlfriend. "Fine" Lena mumbled, obviously not. Kara knew Lena was lying. She had to do something for her. Once she got her home, she helped her out of her work clothes and into something more comfy. Kara changed into normal clothes too. Lena still looked very sad so Kara picked her up and lay her on her bed and tucked her. Lena smiled, "Kara I can walk". "I know but while I'm here, you don't have to. And I like carrying you, it means I get to be close to you more" Kara shrugged climbing in next to her.

Lena smiled, and cuddled up next to her. "You can be as close to me as you want, you do know that?" Lena smiled. "Yeah, but I don't know, I just like it" Kara replied, smiling to her. She was happy Lena was smiling again. "You wanna watch a movie?" Kara asked. Lena nodded, her head resting on her usual place on Kara's heart beat. Kara put Lena's favourite movie on, pulling her closer. "You hungry, I can get us some popcorn? Or I can order a pizza or I could even fly to your favourite restaurant in Italy and get pizza there, or-" Kara started to ramble until Lena saved her. "A normal pizza is fine Kara" Lena giggled. She was glad she had Kara with her. "Okay I'll just go order it, be right back" Kara smiled, untangling herself from Lena. Lena already missed the warmth from her.

She was back in less than 10 minutes, but what felt like hour for Lena. "Its on its way" Kara smiled climbing back into Lena's warmth. Lena tangled herself up in Kara again. They watched the movie and ate the pizza once it arrived. Lena was smiling the entire night, she completely forgot about the incident that happened that afternoon. She was just happy to have Kara with her and Kara was happy have her too. After the movie had finished, Lena looked up at Kara, with a slight hunger in her eyes, but for something different. Lena's eyes flashed between Kara's eyes and lips. She closed the gap between them, and climbed on top of Kara, straddling her. Kara welcomed the touch.

Lena started to lift Kara's shirt off. Kara did the same once her own was off. Kara then went down to Lena's pants, pulling them off and throwing them to the floor. Lena straddled Kara only in her underwear now. Lena slipped off Kara's, while kissing down her leg and up the other one. Lena started to grind on Kara, earning a moan from the Kryptonian. Kara reached up for Lena's bra, slipping is swiftly off and tossing it to the ground. Lena then went for Kara's doing the same. Kara slipped her hand down Lena's chest, cupping her breast, and with the other slipped it down just above her clit. "Now, please, go now!" Lena moaned against Kara's lips. Kara smirked and did what she was told. Lena moaned more at the touch grinding faster as Kara movement went faster. "Your so beautiful" Kara sighed, looking Lena up and down, biting her lip. Lena smiled back as she moved down on her faster, making the blonde jump at the sudden touch on her hips. Kara twisted them over, now on top of Lena. 

She started to kiss down her chest, stomach and stopping once again just above her clit. "What would you like me to do?" Kara questioned a smug grin on her face. "Suprise me" Lena smiled, looking down at the blonde. Kara did exactly that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say, Lena had other things on her mind than that attack. 
> 
> Im really sorry this is so overdue! But i hope you enjoyed it ;) thanks for reading!


	5. I can't loose you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara freaks out after almost losing Lena....again

"What were you thinking Lena?!" Kara shouts in the middle of the DEO office, as she flies down from the window meeting Lena at the stairs. "Kara I'm fine, there's nothing to worry about" Lena responds quieter, not wanting to start a scene in front of everyone. She takes Kara by the hand and guides her down the stairs into a spare training room, to continue the argument there. "You almost died! You call that fine?!" Kara shouts again much louder. It takes Lena by surprise and she takes a few steps back. "Ok, Kara, stop! Stop yelling at me, like I'm some kind of child! I am a grown woman who can take care of herself, I don't need you protecting me all the time" Lena shouts back, realising she's not going to resolve the problem by talking.

Kara was the one to go quieter this time. She pursed her lips together, not knowing what to say. "I know that, but you should have realised that people would be at the announcement, bad people Lena, people who want you dead, and that's what exactly happened, why didn't you listen to me?" Kara replies stepping closer to the other woman, worry in her eyes. "If I didn't, it would have made me look weak, an easier target, and I couldn't have that Kara, you need to understand that". Lena sighs, turning her back to the other woman. Kara returns the sigh. "I do understand, I do, but Lena it basically made you target practice on that big stage". Lena let's out a small laugh, but then closes her mouth instantly. 

Kara walks over to the other woman wrapping her arms around her and placing her chin on her shoulder. Lena leans into the touch, closing her eyes with a sigh. "I love you Lena, and I worry about you too, I can't..I can't loose you" Kara replies her voice breaking, trying to hold back tears. Lena turns around in the embrace, looking the taller woman in the eyes. "Your never going lose me Kara, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere" Lena comforts as she places Kara's hand on her heart. Kara smiles, a few tears have fallen down her cheeks. Lena kisses them away. "I'm sorry I got so mad" Kara sighed, leaning her forehead on Lena's. 

"Its okay, your kinda hot when you get mad" Lena smirks. Kara let's out a small laugh, closing the gap between their lips. "I'm sorry I scared you, I promise I'll be more careful". Lena says breaking away from the kiss. "Thank you, I love you" Kara sighs. "I love you too".

Both women stay there for a few extra moments, enjoying the company and comfort of the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry!!! This is so overdue and super short I'm so sorry, I've just been so busy and haven't had the motivation. But i promise to start writing a lot more once I get the free time. I hope you enjoyed this little update. Once again, thanks for reading :)


	6. Asleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena almost loses everything...

 

Kara could get use to waking up like this. The sun shining through the curtains on to her and Lena's bare skin. The warmth and power from it was incredible, and the warmth of her love cuddled beside her was even better. Yes, Kara could get use to waking up like this, every morning. Kara bent down to plant a kiss on Lena's hairline just before she slowly got out of Lena's tangled arms and sheets, careful to not wake the ravened hair beauty. She slipped on some of the clothes they had tossed around the room in the urgency of getting to the bed. Kara floated down the steps so Lena wouldn't be able to hear her footsteps. She decided to make breakfast for her love, in bed hopefully, if she made it quick enough. After she had made it she creeped back up the stairs, thankfully Lena hadn't woken up yet. She made her way into Lena's bedroom, well basically their bedroom, since Kara's was over most of the time. Just as she opened the door, Lena was waking up. A slight pout on her lips once she saw that the blonde wasn't beside her, but that quickly changed as she saw her walking into the room with a tray. "Good morning beautiful" Kara whispered against Lena's lips as she placed the tray on her lap and a kiss on her lips.

"Aw, Kara you didn't have to make me breakfast" Lena cooed, as Kara sat down at the side of the bed.

"I know, but I wanted to" Kara smiled with a shrug.

"You are to sweet, Kara Danvers" Lena sighed, as she started to tuck into her breakfast.

"Well, I try" Kara bragged jokingly, earning a snort from Lena. "And I just want to say sorry in some way for, you know, having to work all weekend for the DEO" Kara pouted but it was quickly wiped away by a kiss from Lena.

"You don't have to apologise. I know you tried talking with J'onn, and I also understand that you're supergirl and saving the world comes first" Lena smiled, stroking Kara's cheek with her thumb.

"No Lena, you will always come first for me I promise you, it's just there's no persuading J'onn" Kara promised with a roll of her eyes about J'onn.. Tears started to build up in Lena's eyes, but she quickly wiped them away before Kara could see. It was still hard for Lena to believe that she actually had some one like Kara. She pushed her tray to side, grabbing Kara by her shirt and connected their lips together for a passionate kiss. Lena then pulled away to lay her forehead on Kara's.

"I love you, Kara Danvers" Lena whispered against the blonde's lips.

"And I love you Lena Luthor" Kara whispered back.

***

"Okay, I'm here, what's first?" Kara sighed as she flew up to the counter in the middle of the DEO. She wanted this weekend to be over as quickly as possible.

"Not much, for now, just two robberies down on 3rd and 6th" Alex answered walking up to the table.

"Okay, be back in fifteen" Kara sighed once again just before she flew out of her window.

"And what is wrong with our hero today?" J'onn questioned, walking over to Alex.

"She had plans with Lena, until someone forced her to come to work during the weekend" Alex explained with a sarcastic smile and an eye roll.

"Ah, I see, well the people of national city comes first" J'onn replied, trying not feel or look guilty.

"Not to her, well of course the people are important to her, but Lena is always her main priority" Alex explained smiling to herself. She could sympathise, the thought of Maggie in her head.

J'onn smiled, knowing the two girls far to well.

***

It had been a long, tiring weekend, but it was finally coming to a close. Kara had barely gotten to see Lena at all, with the late nights coming home and only been able to climb into bed next to her and having to wake up for the early mornings coming into work, not even being able to say a good morning to each other. It had been torture for both them, but it would finally be over after one last mission. "Okay, one last one and then I'm off for the day, what do you got for me?" Kara questioned a spring in her step. Alex's smile grew ten times bigger with the information she had for her sister. "Kara, you're done" Alex smiled.

"What? No I'm sure I have one more for the day" Kara questioned, confusion written on her face.

"Nope, you're finished" Alex explained with a pop on the nope.

Kara jumped, no flew up into the air with a yes and a spin. "Really?" She asked not believing her sister.

"Really, and you're not just off for the day, you may have the week off Supergirl" J'onn answered, walking up behind the two women.

"Oh my Rao, thank you, thank you, thank you" Kara squealed pulling J'onn into a hug.

"You have worked hard these past few days, you've earned it" J'onn explained with a smile, but he still pulled away from the hug trying to remain professional.

"Thank you J'onn" Kara replied with smile, she turned to her sister to give her a hug before flying out her window for the last time that day.

***

Lena was working at home for the night. She was sitting at her kitchen table, tapping at her laptop. Her reading glasses were still on, the ones that Kara loved.

"Lena? Babe you here?" Kara called out as she made her way through the house.

Lena got up from the table, thinking she was hearing things because she knew fairly well that Kara wasn't coming home until much later. "Kara?" She called back.

"Hey you" Kara sighed making her way into the kitchen, her supergirl suit still on since she rushed here without changing.

"Hey yourself, what's going on babe? I thought you weren't suppose to be home till much later" Lena questioned as she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's waist pulling her as humanly as possible to plant a very passionate kiss on her lover's lips. Lena squeaked at the sudden kiss but then softened into Kara's touch. "I've missed you so much" Kara whispered against Lena's lips, their foreheads leaning against each other.

"I've missed you to my love, but that doesn't answer my question" Lena giggled.

"Oh yeah! J'onn let me go early AND he gave me the whole week off" Kara explained excitedly.

"That's amazing Kara" Lena replied just as excited. "The whole week huh?" Lena questioned, her voice going lower, her eyes flashing between Kara's lips and eyes.

"Yep the whole week" Kara repeated, not getting the hint.

"So with the week off, would you be able to do what ever you wanted?" Lena questioned again, her voice low, full of want and her pupils becoming bigger.

"Yeah I guess, within reason obviously, what's that g-Oh" Kara answered finally getting the hint.

"Oh" Lena repeated mockingly, her voice still low. "So, this list of things you might want to do this week, what might it...behold?" Lena questioned once again, her hand running up Kara's skirt dangerously high. Kara gasped at the sudden touch sneaking up her leg to her centre.

"Well, maybe if you're patient, you'll find out" Kara whispered into Lena's ear just before she picked her up. Lena was the one to gasp then at the sudden lift, but giggled once she was secure in Kara's arms. Both women didn't lose eye contact as they made their way to the stairs. But just before they could make it up the stairs a phone rang. It was Kara's.

"Are you kidding me?" Kara shouted looking back at her phone.

"You should get that, it might be important" Lena comforted as she slipped down Kara's body. Kara turned to her phone to answer it. "Hello?" She asked through gritted teeth. Lena kissed the back of her neck and shoulders to calm her down. It helped, a little.

"Kara! I'm sorry to interrupt but this is serious!" Alex explained shouted down the line over the sound of blasts and shouts.

"Alex what is it? What's wrong?" Kara asked serious now and concerned.

"J'onn called in everyone, Kara we've never seen tech like this, we need you Supergirl" Alex explained.

"I'm on my way" Kara responded. She turned around to Lena with a sad smile, but worry in her eyes.

"I have t-"

"I know"

"I'm so-"

"Don't apologise, you know I hate when you do that, just go, go save the city. I'll be here when you get back, just-just come back safe okay?" Lena asks with worry in her eyes as she cups Kara's face.

"You know I always will, I'll be back soon, then we can finish what we started" Kara promised with a wink. Lena giggled at her girlfriend before placing one last kiss on her lips before she flew out the door.

***

Alex wasn't kidding about the new tech. It was harder to beat then Kara expected. She had taking one to many blows that Alex could see it was getting harder for her to even stand. But Kara was stubborn and wouldn't let it take her down. That was until she had to use up all her strength and power to take down the machine. She burnt the alien out of it's some kind of tank with her heat vision. What she didn't realise until it was to late, the alien had one last shot that was infused with Kryptonite. The alien had been saving it till the very last moment. Just before he jumped out of his tank to surrender he shot his last shot full of Kryptonite straight for Kara. It had taken her down in one swift movement she never saw coming. The alien tried to make an escape but DEO agents had him surrounded. Alex ran to her sister's side, worry and pain written all over her face.

"We need to get her back to the DEO" Alex explained to J'onn trying not to let her emotions get the better of her.

"I'll take her, I will meet you there" He explained as he lifted her up in his true form and flew her straight to the DEO.

J'onn got her quickly to the med bay, with doctors and nurses surrounding her, it was bad, really bad. She was bleeding almost everywhere and the kryptonite was still infused in her body. Alex rushed in helping as much as she could. She knew Kara could get through this, she was much worse with Reign's attack, but it was still pretty bad. They removed most of the kryptonite and she started to heal. For now it was only a waiting game. Kara had still to wake up. By now Lena had been informed and rushed to the DEO as quickly as possible.

Kara was resting under a sun lamp. Her head and arm was wrapped in bandages. Lena could barely breath at the sight of her girlfriend. She was fine only a few hours ago, she was safe and her arms only a few hours ago, and yet her she was fighting for her life.

***

It had been days, maybe even weeks and Kara still hadn't woken up. Lena had never left her side. But she was forced to eat and shower by Alex and the occasional bathroom break, but that was only in emergencies. Everyone was thinking of the worst except Lena and Alex. They knew Kara, they know she'll push through. 

"Hey baby" Lena said softly. "Everyone is missing you, I'm missing you, a lot." Lena chuckled softly. "But I know you'll come back to me, you promised remember? But it does get hard, like not waking up to your gorgeous smile or looking into those deep blue eyes. But I will see you again, promise me that Kara, that I'll see you again. cause I don't think I could go on without" Lena cried, she had been like this a few time, but in this moment it stung, a lot. "I can't loose you Kara, I won't loose you" She cried even more into Kara's arm. Then suddenly, she felt a squeeze, small, but it was there. She looked up. Then she saw it, a flinch and then another then it became movement. Kara was waking up. "Kara?" Lena asked softly. Her blue eyes fluttered open. She tilted her head just slightly to look at Lena. "Hey you" Kara whispered. "Hey yourself" Lena let out what was meant to be a laugh but came out as more of a sob.

***

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Kara Zor-el" Lena cried again wrapping her arms around the blonde gently. "I'm sorry, I promise" Kara replied, more awake now. "Yeah, cause we both know how good you are at keeping them huh?" Lena laughed. They both laughed for a few moments until Alex came in. "I heard voices and I-Kara!" She shouted joy bubbling up inside her. "Hey sis" Kara sighed. "Don't 'hey sis' me you scared the life out of us Kara!" Alex shouted again once she had hugged her sister. "Yeah, sorry about that" Kara chuckled. "I'm just glad you're okay" Alex replied with a smile. "Me too" Lena sighed, placing a kiss on Kara's lips.

After everyone had come and checked on her and saw that she was okay, it was only her and Lena in the room again. they were just cuddled up in each other, but Lena was careful as to where she held Kara. They were enjoying the warmth and comfort of the other until Kara spoke up out of nowhere. "Do you want to move into together?" Kara asked quietly. "What?" Lena asked back with a laugh. "Move into together, you know like get our own place" Kara explained, facing Lena now. "I mean we've been basically living together already. But yeah I would love to get our own place" Lena answered with a smile. "yeah?" Kara asked. wanting to make sure. "Yes definitely, I want to move in with you Kara" Lena smiled, Kara returned the smile. Kara bent down once again to place a kiss on Lena's hairline and whispered a "I love you" just before they both fell asleep. Yes, Kara could get use to falling asleep like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed this update. Sorry my updates are all over the place, but I've finally finished exams so I have more time to do this! Thanks so much for reading, and trust me, I would love to hear what you have to say about this fic in general, I love getting comments. Thanks again :)


	7. New home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favourite girls move into their new house, no home

six months before:  
"What about this one?"   
"To old fashioned"  
"Ooo, what about this one?"  
"To small"  
"Oh come Kara, this was your idea, at least have some input or even an idea" Lena complained to her not so helpful girlfriend.  
"Sorry babe, I just want it to be perfect, I mean this is going to be our first place together, I just want to get it right" Kara sighed, wrapping her arm around Lena's shoulders.  
"I know, and it will be. Lets just keep searching" Lena replied with a smile, place a kiss on her girlfriend's lips.  
"Hey what about this one? It looks pretty good actually" Kara shot up with excitement, she just might have found the one.  
"I think you're on to something babe" Lena answered, looking through the details of the house.  
"Lets check it out on the weekend" Kara smiled.  
"Sounds good" Lena responded returning the smile.

***  
Present:  
Kara was right about that place, it was good. No, not good, perfect. Once they checked it out they instantly fell in love with it. It had a office space for the both of them for work and writing.  
It also had a big garden with a pool outside. Both women loved gardening and the pool was a great excuse to go late night skinny dipping when ever they felt like it. Not to mention there was plenty of room to have company.  
there was three spair rooms, where they could have Maggie and Alex and the kids over for a sleepover when it was necessary. They could already see building a future here. "We'll take it" They said in union as the tour of the house was coming to an end.  
Now, four months later, they were already unpacking the last few boxes in their new home.  
"It really is perfect" Lena sighed looking around their new home. "It is, execpt we still need some furniture" Kara chuckled as they sat on the floor of their new place. "Yes, well the moving guy said that he'll have them here before they weekend" Lena giggled as they sat in front of the fire place.  
"Thank Rao" Kara sighed as she lay down. Lena copied her movement, cuddling up next to her.  
"I like this" Lena whispered, pushing her face closer into Kara's neck. kissing it softly.  
"Mmm, me to" Kara whispered back, leaning into the touch. Lena continued the kissing, becoming more heated. She started to nibble at Kara's soft spots, she had learned about on many occasions like this. Kara started to let out little moans at the sudden change.  
Lena moved on top of Kara, straddling her. Kissing up her neck, jaw to then stop at her lips. She started to kiss her furiously, her tongue asking for entry, Kara obliged easily. Lena began to work her hands downwards to lift up Kara's t-shirt. Kara brought her arms above her head for Lena to take off her shirt.  
Lena swiftly tossed it to the side and continued her work down to Kara's shorts. Pulling them down quickly, leaving her only in her underwear. She continued her kissing down her body, but Kara stopped her as she began to remove Lena's clothes.   
"Lets take this upstairs" Kara whispered in Lena's ear.  
"We don't have a bed Kara" Lena giggled.  
"Yes, but we do have a mattress, why don't we go break it in huh?" Kara questions with a mischievous smirk.  
"hmm, okay" Lena sighed.  
Kara picked Lena up wrapping her legs around Kara's waist. Kara floated up the stairs to their new bedroom, to 'break in their new mattress".

***

next morning:

"Good morning sunshine" Kara greets softly turning to face the ravened hair girl tangled up beside her.

"Mmm, good morning" Lena groans, still waking up.

"I'll go make some breakfast" Kara smiled, kissing Lena on her forehead, before untangling herself from the sheets and her girlfriend.

"Thank youuu" Lena yawned with a big dopey grin on her face, her eyes still shut but looking to Kara. Kara giggled at the sight of her tired girlfriend.

Kara made her way down to their new kitchen, preparing the breakfast. Suddenly her phone went off, it was Alex.

"Alex? What's up?" Kara questioned perking up, waiting for the information.

"Kara, we need you in the D.E.O right away. It's an emergency" Alex explained with a serious tone to her voice.

"I'm on my way" Kara answered with a sigh. She hung up the phone and cleaned up what she almost started. Kara started to walk up the stairs to tell Lena, but she was met with a Lena fully clothed this time with her hair up in a tight ponytail.

"Babe, I'm so sorry. I just got a call from Jess, there's an emergency at Lcorp. I got to go." Lena explained sadly.

"No, its okay. I was just about to tell you I got to go too. Emergency at the D.E.O" Kara answered with a sad smile.

"Oh okay then. Can breakfast turn into brunch or the latest lunch?" Lena asked softly, kissing Kara on the cheek. Reaching for her shoes.

"Definitely" Kara sighed looking her girlfriend up and down admiring how gorgeous she always looked. Lena caught her staring and smirked at the blush she caused on her girlfriend's cheeks.

"How do I look?" Lena asked teasingly. swaying her hips and turning around giving Kara a perfect view.

"Beautiful" Kara sighed, pulling her closer leaning in, until her phone buzzed again, ruining the moment. "Probably Alex" Kara groaned, leaning her forehead against Lena's. Lena giggled, placing a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I'll see later babe" Lena waved as she walked out the door.

"Bye baby" Kara called out from the door as Lena made her way to her car.

"So this is my life now" Kara laughed, thinking of how domestic they have become. She flew up the stairs and quickly changed into her super suit and flew out their balcony door.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooooooooow this is so overdue. But I've been through a whole lot of shit the past couple of months so I'm sorry for it being so late. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, hopefully I'll upload more soon. I'm kinda losing motivation for this fic so I think I'll finish it soon.


	8. Your mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena Luthor CEO of Lcorp and reporter Kara Danvers are official!

  
'Hey Jess' Kara greeted Lena's secretary as she came up from the elavator.

'Hello mis-Kara' Jess replied remebering how Kara instited that she call her by her first name. Kara chuckled at the mix up.  
'Miss Luthor is waiting inside for you' she continued, hiding her embarrassment.

'Thanks' Kara noddeds in response as she walked up to her girlfriend's office door. She nocked three times before Lena's answer.

'Kara!' Lena cried excitedly, rushing over to Kara and basically jumping into her arms. Kara giggled at her girlfriends excitement.

'Hey babe, how are you?' Kara asked sincerely.

'I'm okay, a little nervous' Lena shrugged, placing a kiss on Kara's lips.

'Of what, me? Are you embarrassed of your geeky reporter girlfriend?' Kara laughed, but there was still a seriousness to her question.

'No! God no Kara. I'm super excited to introduce you to the public as my girlfriend, god knows how many rumours have been floating around about us already in the media. It's just..'

'Just what?'

'I'm just nervous for whats going to be said thats all, and you know, not everyone in national city is very open minded to couples like us' Lena shrugged with a sad smile.

'Hey' Kara tilted Lena's head up to look into her eyes 'I don't care what people think of us Lena, I love you and thats all that matters' Kara smiled, leaning down to kiss her.

'You're right, I'm sorry, I'm being foolish aren't I?' Lena smiled up at the blonde.

'Not at all, you have a right to be nervous. You have not one but two companies on the line that you need to think about'.

'Yes, but I would give them up in a heartbeat for you' Lena winked with a flirty grin on her face.

'Wow, aren't you the charmer' Kara giggled. 'Come on, lets get to that event'.

***  
It was and event just outside Lcorp, it was the five year annversity of Lcorp being reopened by Lena to use the company for good. She knew after she had spoken, that there would interviews and the obvious questions would come for the young CEO about who she was dating.

'People of national city, thank you for coming today on my company's fifth year of using it's technology for good. I can't thank each and every one of my employees enough for staying by my side  
and to bring a brighter future to this city. And now, go and enjoy yourselves for this is a special night for Lcorp and for everyone. good night and enjoy.' It was short but sweet.

The audience applauded as she stepped down off the stage and walked over to Kara.  
'Was that okay?' Lena asked nervously, sudddenly changing from this extremely confident woman on stage to a nervous girl. Kara smiled, not beleiving that Lena couldn't see what she saw.

'Lena, you were amazing as always. You don't have to keep asking me' Kara laughed, pulling her girlfriend into a tight embrace, they were at the side stage so no one would be able to spot them.

'Thank you Love, now on to the press' Lena sighed, all she wanted to do was spend time with Kara. But she would be soon enough and be able to in the open.

'Good luck babe, I love you' Kara smiled, leaning in to leave a short but passionate kiss on Lena's lips.

'I love you too' Lena smiled as she walked over to the carpet as to where the press were waiting. All dying to know more about the rising star CEO.

'Miss Luthor, Miss Luthor!' they all shouted in union.

'Yes?' Lena questioned the first woman in line.  
'Hello Miss Luthor' she smiles wide. Lena smiles in response. 'Hello'.

'Now miss Luthor, our viewers are dying to know what are your latest projects that you and your team are starting for Lcorp and Catco' The reporter asked, pointing to her camera man behind her, hencing the viewers.

***  
there were a few more questions like that asking about both companies, all while she waited for the exact question she had been dying to answer.

'Now miss Luthor, we must ask. Is there a special some one in your life at the moment' The reporter ask with bright eyes and big smile on her face, pushing the mic closer to Lena's face.

Lena laughed at the reporter's expression, 'yes actually there is' Lena answered simply her smiling widing at the thought of Kara.

'Oh really? And who may that be?' The reporter pushed. Lena laughed once again.

'It is one of Catcos best reporters, Kara Danvers.' Lena finished with a smile. The reporter was taken aback at first, but her expression quickly changed into a smile.

'Oh, well us and our viewers are very happy for you and Miss Danvers, Miss Luthor, and may I add you are very brave to come out with this information. A lot of our viewers are LGBTQ+ and I have no doubt that this will inspire them to know one of their ideals is just like them.' the reporter finished, with a genuine smile this time.

Lena couldn't help but smile back and her eyes began to water, but she quickly brushed it away and answered with a simple, 'Thank you, that means a lot and I hope so. Enjoy your evening'.

Lena continued down the line of reporters, answering the same questions again and again, watching each reporters face change suddenly at the information about her and Kara. It had been like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders, finally she would be able to act like an actual couple with Kara in public. As she finished up she walked back to the main area of the event to meet up with Kara.

'Hey, How did it-uhmm' Kara started but she was cut off by Lena's lips on hers, she had been dying to do that all evening. 'Wow, that good huh?' Kara breathed as they pulled apart for air. People stopped what they were doing to look at the newly out couple, then went back to what ever they were doing before.

'Its official, Lena Luthor CEO of Lcorp and Catco reporter Kara Danvers are dating!' Lena answered mocking a future article title.

Kara laughed at her girlfriend's energy.  
'Well done babe, I'm so proud of you' Kara smiled, pulling the raven haired woman closer.

'Thank you love' Lena sighed, smiling up at her. 'So now everyone knows your mine and only mine' Lena continued with a mischiveous grin.

'And your mine, Luthor' Kara whispered against Lena's lips before closing the gap between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed : I think the next chapter will be the last. thanks so much for reading this you guys. I'm so glad you've actually read and enjoyed my work so far. xx


	9. I missed you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of angst for the last chapter...

 

They had an argument, a big one over something so petty. Kara couldn't stand staying in her and Lena's place alone. It was a constant reminder that she wasn't there. She would forget the whole thing and dream of waking up seeing Lena's green eyes next to her but to be really woken up and found nothing but empty sheets.  
Kara was constantly sulking around their place, trying to contact Lena, but it would always be her voicemail or her text not being answered. But this wasn't just one sided sadness. Lena was always crying herself to sleep in one of her apartments she would stay in for business. She just wasn't strong enough to face Kara yet or was she? She didn't care, it  was still painful to think about it.

 

Alex was getting fed up of both girls being upset and being the constant shoulder to cry on for Kara. So she took matters into her own hands. With the help of Maggie they were going to get these useless lovers back together. Maggie text Lena asking if she could come into the city, pretending to need help on a certain case, Saying to meet her in the park. While Alex asked Kara if she wanted to take a walk in the park to 'clear her mind'.

 

Lena was sitting by the fountain where Maggie asked her to meet her. She found it very odd to meet in a park for business but she went anyway, even when she was going through bad time she was still there for her friends. Kara was walking up to the same fountain where Alex had told her to meet her. Lena looked up when she heard footsteps thinking it was Maggie, but when she saw Kara her breath was stolen from her.

Once she had put two and two together that this was a set up she hid behind her phone hoping she wouldn't be spotted. But she couldn't out beat the enviabled. Kara looked up from her steps when she heard the gasp and copied the action. Lena cringed realising Kara had spotted her. Lena slowly looked up from her phone with a awkward 'Hi'.

Kara was still silent, but she continued to walk over to Lena. 'So this was a set up?' Kara asked sitting down next to Lena. 'Yes, mostly likely' Lena answered, finding her hands very interesting. 'Did you do it?' Kara asked softly. 'No, No it wasn't me' Lena answered quickly. It broke her heart to see the disappointment on Kara's face to know this wasn't her idea. Kara turned to Lena opening her mouth but then quickly shutting it, like she was about to say something.

'Kara I..'

'I just want you to..' 

Both women let out a tiny laugh at both of them interrupting the other. Even if they were in a rough spot in their relationship, some things never change.  
'You go first' Kara insisted.

'Kara I just want you to know...I'm extremely sorry about..about everything about jumping to conclusions and about not answering your calls and stuff and..'

'No, Lena I'm sorry..I shouldn't have treated you like that and said those..those horrible things to you. If anyone should be sorry...it should be me.'

'We both said some horrible things' Lena said trying to ease the conversation. 

'I know but I was out of line... you were right. You could have managed it on your own, but I just pushed your feels aside and I shouldn't have done that..I'm so so SO sorry' Kara looked down quickly trying to hide her tears. Lena lifted her head up by her chin tilting her head towards her and wiping away a few tears.

'Kara...'

Kara looked into those green eyes she missed so much. 'I missed you' Lena whispered, as if she could read the blondes mind.

'I missed you too..so much' Kara whispered back through tears.

Lena looked to Kara's lips and back to her eyes. She had been dying to kiss those lips once again ever since she walked out of that door. Kara caught the glance of Lena's eyes and she began to lean in closer. Lena closed the gap between them putting her heart and soul into that kiss, trying to tell Kara, without words how much she loved and missed her. Kara did the exact same, hoping Lena could tell. Once breathing became a problem, they pulled apart leaning their foreheads together. 

'I love you' Kara whispered, for only Lena to hear. Lena smiled, tears beginning to build up in her eyes too.

'I love you too, Kara'

Kara pulled Lena into her arms into a tight hug, missing the feeling of her arms. 'Lets go home...'

'Remind me to thank Alex and Maggie' Kara chuckled once they had told the other their original plans.

'Oh I will, because I'll be there when we do' Lena smiled, taking Kara's hand in hers and giving it a tight squeeze.

***  
The next morning, it wasn't a dream. Lena's eyes were really there, looking into Kara's blue. 'Do you know what I missed about you the most?' Kara smiled before even greeting with a good morning. Lena chuckled at the question to then turn back to Kara waiting for an answer.

'I don't know, what?' Lena asked with a huge smile.

'Your eyes...' Kara returned the smile. Lena expression changed to shock then to pure happiness, as she grabbed Kara and straddled her and kissed her all over. Kara giggled at her girlfriend's action. She stopped her to bring their lips together. Once the heated kissing finished for air, Lena pulled away and jumping out of the bed.

'I'll go make breakfast' Lena answered as she swayed her hips out the door.

'I rather have something else' Kara muttered with a sly smirk as Lena closed the door with.

'I heard that!' Lena shouted from just outside the door. 'And that can be arranged' Lena finished, slipping her head back into the room with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after :)))   
> I really hoped you guys have liked this fic.   
> I am so grateful for all of you reading my piece and left kudos and comments.   
> Thank you so much guys <3

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this new piece. I've had this on my mind for awhile, I finally decided to post it. I'll try update regularly, I hope you enjoyed, and have an eye out for 'later' ;) Thanks for reading


End file.
